Romulan Disruption
by LiquidatorSasha
Summary: A Vulcan female crash lands on a dangerous, deserted planet and is taken prisoner by Commander Rekar, a Romulan male. The fires of the Vulcan mating ritual, the Pon Farr, awaken and the obvious ensues.


**Romulan Disruption**

"You are my prisoner. Drop your phaser." I froze and lifted my arms above my head. My body was throbbing in pain and I was too exhausted to fight or argue. I squinted. I could barely make out a humanoid figure. The dust storm had thickened and it was only getting worse. I had crash landed on this barren, M-class planet yesterday and had been fighting my way through endless rocky terrain since. There was no food, water, or shelter, and I was keenly unaware that this damned place had a considerable amount of dirt at its disposal, more so than my home world ever had.

I had been unpleasantly surprised several hours ago. The sand had been stinging my face and hands ever since. Were it not for my Vulcan sense of preservation and for the rigorous, desert plains on my home planet, I'd have been long since dead.

The dust came in torrents and the rocky terrain was sharp and steep. I was forced to rip a part of my uniform tunic so that I could wrap the course material around my palms to prevent the sharp tips from cutting through my skin.

"I am dropping it…but before I do, I just want to say that—"

"Drop it! It's not needed, Federation _fvai__!"_

"Fine!" I let it fall from my fingertips and watched as it disappeared into the dust whipping against us. The figure closed the gap between us, but I still could not make him out. A rough hand grabbed my right wrist.

"This way," he shouted above the oncoming wail of the sandstorm. I lowered my head and allowed him to drag me away. Logic dictated that he at least had shelter and possibly food for him to feel superior enough to claim a prisoner. An hour later, I was proven right.

We came to a dark, flat stone wall. The sand swept against it, pelting us with its tiny grains. My captor flung me towards it with a sudden jerk. I fell through waves of sand until my body slammed into hard stone. I coughed and winced. Granules of sand were pouring around me in a steady stream.

"Up," he barked. His boots hit the ground beside me and his hand grabbed the back of my collar. I groaned from the exhaustion, pain, and hunger of it all.

"Up!" He lifted me by his grip on my tunic and hoisted me to my feet. I felt him turn and a loud echo boomed throughout the darkness.

"We are trapped here until a rescue party arrives," he said. His voice had an almost sing-songy quality to it as though he was amused by his predicament. "The Federation was lazy in assessing this planet. I'd hardly call this place habitable—well, maybe for a listless Reman…I don't even think Klingons would dare try their luck with this."

"Oh," I grunted. I wasn't interested in his attempt at misguided humor. I could have cared less.

"Peh!" he spat, grabbing my wrist again. "We are here for exactly five days. Every thirty days, the surface is covered with violent waves of sand and electrical storms. Your sorry form is fortunate that my scanner picked up on you," he paused. "I hadn't missed your crash either, Vulcan."

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank you!?" He laughed as he jerked my wrist and pulled me along a narrow corridor. I stole several quick glances around. We were in some sort of tunnel. A faint light was glowing at the other end. I coughed and stumbled. Weakness was setting in. I could barely move my limbs anymore…The exhaustion was starting to hurt on top of the stinging sensation that the sandstorm had left in its wake.

My captor caught me with deft hands. I fell against his chest and grimaced as my cheek hit something hard. My nimble fingers latched onto a metallic belt running diagonally across his left shoulder. His arm gripped me at the waist.

"Walk, _veruul_. I am not going to carry you." I gave a numb slight nod and slid my boots so that I was walking in step with him.

"I thought you Vulcans had to undergo a ritual to purge yourselves of emotions far more rigorous than this sorry place. I am proven wrong it seems. You are weak."

"We do—I was—the crash—" I knew I wasn't speaking coherently. My mouth did not have the strength to form the words that were running through my mind.

"Ha! I forgot: no emotion from your lot. This is going to be a long five days, dear Vulcan." I closed my eyes and sighed. He had no idea…I was Vulcan in name and body only. The rest of me; my thoughts, passions…feelings were not.

"Here," he said, stopping. He let go of me and I collapsed onto the floor. I shifted and rolled onto my side in an effort to sleep.

…

Something warm stirred beside me. I opened my eyes. A shiver trembled throughout my body.

"Vulcan," my captor hissed. "Roll onto your back. This planet freezes over at night." I couldn't see him in the darkness, but I could feel his warmth. I complied with his demand and rolled onto my back. He slid over me and laced his arms around my waist.

"Hey!" I shrieked. "What are you doing!?"

"Surviving, you dim witted, half twit."

"What?" I winced and shifted underneath him. At least he had taken off the hard belt. "Forgive me, I was not thinking logic-"

"Silence." I settled closer to him, feeling very foolish for crying out. It was freezing. But he was so warm…I swallowed and for once in my life, I wished that I had followed the path of logic that Surak had set forth for my people. My mind was a cesspool of irrational hormones. _He'd better be handsome_….I thought.

"I see why you were enthusiastic for a prisoner and I now see why you had risked going out of this shelter; you'd die otherwise," I said.

"Spoken like a true, dull and narrow minded Vulcan."

"I have chosen different path than my forefathers and when I get my strength back, you will be eating those words, you—" What was he? I wondered. I reached my hand up, ignoring how it had suddenly warmed, and ran my fingers over his face. His brow was not smooth like mine. A deep lump was set into it. I traced it with my fingers. He shifted slightly and I moved my fingers to his hair. It was cropped short and neat…my fingers went to his ears. They were pointed at the tip like mine.

My heart started beating rapidly.

"Romulan," I rasped. He remained oddly quiet. I on the other hand, was growing anxious. I could feel the twinges of lust creeping through my fingers…the closeness of him…his warm breath—_No! T'Lau stop this! This isn't rational, even for you!_ I forced my eyes shut.

My breath came in quick wisps._ Illogical! _Normally I had more control over my emotions than this! And what was worse was that he was Romulan... I forced my eyes shut and let my head fall back onto the cold floor.

His arms cinched around me as he shifted to intertwine his legs with mine in an effort to stay warm. The Romulan's bare cheek brushed mine as he moved. I inhaled, seemingly breathing him in as though he were some meditative incense burning in my father's house.

"What's the matter, Vulcan? Getting hot and bothered?" The Romulan issued a slight snicker. He pressed his cheek against mine.

"That is an illogical assumption and I do not know why you came to it," I said, giving him my best mask of apathy as I possibly could. Hopefully my voice was flat enough for him to believe my words. My chest heaved and I suppressed a sigh. His warmth was spreading over me and I no longer felt the coldness of the cement floor.

"Lucky me," he said with a snort. I winced. His tone was strange and I couldn't tell if he had said it in jest or if he had actually meant it. The Romulan moved his head so that it was hovering over my face.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. They were dark, much darker than mine. I could feel the tip of his nose lightly grazing mine.

"Romulan, move your head. This is unsettling." I blinked and swallowed. My blood felt as though it was burning. I felt like a Terran volcano: any moment and I'd scream or explode in some passionate display of anger.

He laughed.

"I suppose you don't even realize your predicament, Vulcan," he said, still laughing. His lips were curled in what only could be described as a sadistic leer.

"You are taking perverse pleasure in whatever illusion you are holding about me, Romulan."

"Indeed, I am," he sneered. "You Vulcans have always had the annoying habit of pointing out the obvious."

"Go to sleep. We need our rest in case something unexpected occurs. It would be ill advised to waste time on-"

"Can it. You've already told me that you don't follow the emotionless ways of your people." He lowered his face so that his angular brow was touching mine. I sucked in a breath and felt my fingers twitch as they clutched his chest.

I gasped. I was clutching his chest!?

"No," I moaned, shutting my eyes. _Not that…anything but-but that!_ _Not here! Not now!_

"Yes," he said, almost purring.

"Why do you seem so thrilled!?" I snapped. "Your people despise mine! What are you going to do when you get back? Brag about mating with a Vulcan on her _Pon Farr?_ That's pretty desperate if you ask me." I turned my head slightly so that I didn't have to look at him.

A cold hand pressed against my neck. His fingers grabbed my chin and he forced me to look at him.

"You know nothing of my people. I'd advise you to keep that snide little mouth of yours shut," he hissed.

I frowned and closed my eyes instead. My heart was pounding. Despite his arrogant attitude with me, I wanted nothing more than to press my lips against his. The call of the Pon Farr was strong and stronger yet because I was lying with a male…

"Romulan," I rasped.

"No need to fret," he said as he pressed his lips against mine. They were soft and welcoming. He forced a kiss on me. I felt my insides shimmer and wane with the passion of it. He kissed deeply, almost savagely. My hands were instantly grabbing at his neck and hair. I wanted more.

The fires of the Pon Farr had fully awakened and all logic gave way to pure lust.

"It's a shame that this will have to wait until the night passes," he said as he pulled his mouth away from mine. A low groan slipped from my mouth. My hands were currently running through his short hair of their own accord. His hair was smooth and I could visualize the perfect manner in which it was cut; the Romulan way.

"The chill would kill us, despite the…warming activity. I am not shedding my uniform." He kissed me again and his hands gripped me tightly as we lay on the cold floor.

…

A warm finger grazed the tip of my chin. My eyes fluttered open to see him hovering over me. It was no longer dark, but the light coming from whatever crevices this cavern had was dim.

I moaned quietly. The call was stronger than it had been last night. Between my legs burned with desire and I clenched my fists. The agony, the want, and the heat were almost too much to bear.

"I don't mind, honest," he said with a sneer.

"I'm sure you don't!"

"Pretty Vulcan," he laughed, bringing his face to mine. "Such a plight torments you."

_Great,_ I thought…he was going to "play" with me before…assisting me. Why were Romulans like this!? Everything was always some sort of scheming game to them!

A rough hand grabbed my wrist and pinned it above my head. A sadistic grin pleaded his lips. He pressed his lips against mine and proceeded to give me the most passionate kiss I had ever endured. I was left breathless. My free hand was grabbing the back of his neck while he continued to hold my left wrist above my head.

He let go and his arms engulfed my body. I could feel him against me. He gave my lower lip a playful bite. I lifted my face to his and kissed him. My fingers dug into his shoulders as I grabbed onto him. His fingers trailed over my dirt stained tunic.

I felt his warm hands slide underneath it and my skin tingled at his touch.

"You're name," I rasped. "At least give me your name before-" He grabbed the front end of my tunic and pulled it over my head, exposing my skin.

"Rekar. Commander Rekar."

He suddenly pressed his hand against my chest while the other one worked quickly to remove my undershirt. He grabbed my left breast and squeezed. I pulled him closer by gripping his shoulders. He kissed me roughly and moved his mouth to my neck. His tongue swept against my skin, causing it to prickle. The sensation vibrated throughout my body. He licked in soft circles and even kissed it with the entirety of his mouth as he traveled around my neckline.

I was burning from it and the deft manner with which his hands were caressing my bare stomach. He continued kissing my neckline, lowering his himself ever so slowly as if savoring the lustful agony of prolonging the endeavor. A moan escaped my lips and I ran my fingers down his back. Rekar's hands slid down my torso. I arched my back with anticipation.

He unfastened my trousers in several quick motions. His fingers were instantly inside of me, dancing along my moist want. I uttered a sharp gasp and he set his face over my breast and started kissing me there. Deeper his fingers went and harder he pressed them. I was no longer able to contain myself from the sheer pleasure tingling there. I writhed and moaned, to which he responded by suckling my breasts, each in turn. He thrust his fingers violently and began moving them around in a spiraling motion. I started thrashing my arms, trying to grab at him.

"Not yet." He tore himself away.

"Get back here!" I shrieked. The Pon Farr was on me at full force. He laughed and pulled my pants from my legs with three quick jerks. Rekar put his mouth where his fingers had been. His tongue was much softer and warmer than his fingers. I involuntarily let my legs slide further apart as his tongue grazed my wetness roughly. The sensual pressure was enough to drive me insane. My mind was lost to the ecstasy. I was moaning, writhing, and calling his name.

He abruptly jerked his face up and impaled my lips with a passionate kiss. I could taste myself on him and it only drove me into another bout of wild throes. I was dimly aware that he was unfastening his pants. I continued kissing him harshly.

I howled.

He was inside of me. My legs wrapped around his pelvis. His arms slid around my back and he pressed me against him. His thrusts were deep and hard. I was beside myself with desire. I wiggled beneath him and continued moaning things meant to be lustful secrets. He was well endowed and it felt as though we were in heaven; a perverse utopia of sex and want. We rolled over and over on the floor, never parting.

He thrust roughly and deeply, hitting me where I was most sensitive. I exploded over him in a wild fit of uncultivated rage. I screamed his name and other naughty things that under normal circumstances, I'd never dare to even whisper. How long it lasted, I did not know. He kept grabbing me and rolling over me to perform the ritual again and again. It was the most pleasurable experience that I've ever had.

A chill swept though my bare skin as I lay motionless beneath him. His face glistened with seat and his hair was caked to his head in messy tufts. Rekar gazed into my eyes...so intense they were…I raised my weak head and kissed him.

"Get dressed," he breathed. "It's nightfall."

…

I awoke in his arms.

"Romulan, you have such…passion…"

"We all do. It is something your race has shunned and therefore missed out one. Once every seven years!?" I winced. The fires were gone and my rationale had returned.

"You are mistaken," I said.

"There are some food rations left from my shuttle," he said. "We will split them between us and eat sparingly. They need to last for the next four days."

How cold, I thought. But what did I expect? A passionate good morning? We were enemies! I recoiled, ashamed of the day before…This was going to be a secret that would die with me. The Pon Farr could be an ugly rite under the wrong circumstances...I moved to get away from him. I should have accepted the emotionless ways of Surak's teachings, the core beliefs of my people. The emotional backlash of this was illogical; even in my eyes.

"Vulcan," he said, rolling onto his back and sliding his left foot to bring his knee up. He placed his hands behind his head in a leisurely manner and smirked at me.

"Romulan," I stated.

"My rations don't come free, you now…" he continued smirking, taking a perverse pleasure in his statement.

"You're sick," I hissed. "Don't you have a Romulan woman back home to torment?"

"Don't Vulcans marry before their Pon Farr?"

"No. We are usually bonded with a mate and when the Pon Farr calls, we traverse to Vulcan and marry."

"Who's the dim witted fool you are going to be stuck with?"

"No one. I was never bonded." Rekar snickered.

"My dear, should my people get here first, you will never see Vulcan again."

"Why does that not surprise me that you'd say something ridiculous like that?" I rolled my eyes and glanced away from him.

"I'm not saying it Vulcan, I'm declaring it."

"And what exactly am I going to be doing on Romulus?"

"Don't be such a fool. You know exactly what will happen. The question is, will you comply, or will I have to ditch you off to my friends at the Tal Shiar?"

"Pathetic."

"You weren't saying that yesterday." I immediately felt my face burn green at his truthful statement.

"I'm saying it right here and right now, Rekar." I glared at him.

"My people will be first, Vulcan. You can count on that." I flinched. His sudden dark tone was unnerving. I looked into his face. His eyes seemed to glint at me from behind their dark orbs.


End file.
